Dangerous Game
by kelseymetro
Summary: SLASH “What was the first thing I said to you at the end of seventh year?” Malfoy asked suddenly. Harry jerked his eyes away from Malfoy’s body and stared him in the eyes.“You said ‘your laces are untied’” Harry replied, smiling slightly at the memory.AU


**Disclaimer: H.P is not mine.**

**Well it seems some of my readers were getting a little antsy so I thought why not...**

**Still writing the LITCOMC sequel so check it out :P**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry walked down the steps carefully putting one foot in front of the other. He reached the twenty-third step and took a deep breath. He smoothed down his robes, glancing around him nervously and approached the wooden door opposite him. He let out the air in his lungs in a slow controlled manner and grasped the door handle tightly.

He pushed and the door swung open.

There was a bed, which was occupied, and a table and chair that weren't. He walked slowly over to the table and sat down. He folded his hands, one on top of the other and waited...

...and waited.

"Malfoy!" he barked impatiently. The figure lying on the bed started awake suddenly and shot up from the bed.

"Potter?"Malfoy questioned, sneering.

"Yes." Harry replied calmly. Malfoy's smirk was wiped from his face and he sat back onto the bed casually.

Harry studied his face. His features were as sharp as he remembered and the intelligence within his eyes was still there also. Malfoy looked a little underfed but didn't have any disfiguring bruises that Harry could see. He was wearing the customary black robes but had left his ugly mask on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

"What was the first thing I said to you at the end of seventh year?" Malfoy asked suddenly. Harry jerked his eyes away from Malfoy's body and stared him in the eyes.

"You said 'your laces are untied'" Harry replied, smiling slightly at the memory.

Malfoy nodded to himself, his shoulder length blonde hair falling over his eyes. Harry studied him again. His hair was longer than Harry remembered. It was only by his ears last time. It was nicer shoulder length, Harry decided. It looked like it had been brushed a hundred times but Harry knew it just fell like that. Merlin knows Harry wished his did the same. Actually, anything apart from the bird's nest on top of his head now was good.

"What did I reply with?" Harry asked, searching Malfoy's face for any traces of deceit or hesitancy. He didn't find any as Malfoy's brilliant silver eyes snapped up to his and stared unwaveringly into his own.

"You replied 'My shoes don't have laces'" He said solemnly. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and a grin came over his face. Simultaneously, they both stood up and came together in a clash of lips and wandering hands.

Harry wound his arms around Malfoy's back and kissed him feverishly. He couldn't stop. Every nerve ending was reaching towards Malfoy whose hands were running up and down Harry's sides.

"Everybody said you wouldn't talk to anyone else" Harry said quickly between kisses. Malfoy made a moaning sound before replying breathlessly.

"They did, did they?"

Harry smiled and kissed him again. He grasped the end of Malfoy's robes and pulled them over his head. They were separated a few seconds whilst this was happening but quickly grasped each other again.

"You know I'm busy most of the time" Harry reprimanded softly, "I can't always be the one you talk to."

Malfoy froze at this and pulled away. His lips were bright red and his gorgeous hair mussed. He looked angrily at Harry before turning away.

"I'm doing this for you..." He said, coldly.

Harry's heart clenched painfully. He knew this was a risk for Draco...and he had just been such a dick to him. He slowly approached Draco's back, stiffened with anger and placed a palm flat on it. Malfoy stood still however and didn't even relax into Harry's hand.

Harry sighed slightly; Draco must be really pissed then.

"I know..." Harry replied softly, "I'm sorry for being harsh. Of course I'll always be the one you talk to." Malfoy's back was still stiff. Harry moved closer and traced a path down Malfoy's back slowly. He moved aside Malfoy's hair and kissed the back of his neck. The first few kisses did nothing, but bit by bit Malfoy relaxed into Harry and leant back into his embrace. Harry wound his arms around Draco's mid section and began tracing patterns on his abdomen.

"Sentimental Hufflepuff", Draco huffed but was smiling nonetheless. Harry turned him around again and kissed him deeply. Their tongues twined together and Harry felt like for the first time in the past month, he was finally safe. Malfoy quickly divested Harry of his remaining clothes and pushed him towards the bed. Harry's legs caught the back and they both tumbled backwards, Malfoy landing on top of Harry. Harry could feel the soft sheets pressing into his bare skin...that reminded him.

He unbuckled Malfoy's belt and pushed his trouser down his legs. Draco kicked them off carelessly, still kissing Harry. Harry grasped the top of Draco's boxers, positively panting by this time. Draco caught his hands and pulled back for a second.

"No romancing Potter?" he said teasingly. Harry shook his head and pressed his hips into Draco's. Even through Draco's boxers, he couldn't miss Harry's hard cock. Draco grinned at Harry and placed several hot kisses to his mouth.

"Okay..." He said, moving his hands to tangle into Harry's hair. Harry quickly tugged down Draco's boxers and pushed his hips into his again. They both gasped at the bolts of absolute pleasures that shot through both of them. God Harry loved it when he could do that. He flipped them over and propped himself up on top of Malfoy.

Shit where did he put his wand? Harry rolled his eyes, he kept forgetting. He stretched his arm out and wandlessly summoned his wand. He could do small spells, but with more difficult ones he tended to mess up unless he practised. He definitely didn't want to mess up this one.

He waved his wand over Malfoy, who gave a small start before relaxing back on the covers again. Harry kissed him in reassurance before thrusting home. Malfoy whimpered slightly before gasping in pleasure.

"God," Harry groaned and rested his head onto Malfoy's shoulder. It had been too long this time, about a month in fact. How had he survived that long without this? He felt like for once in a long time the weight on his shoulders was lifted.

He held still and waited for Malfoy to adjust. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bloody hell Potter", Malfoy panted, "I'm not a girl...MOVE!" Harry obeyed and began thrusting hard and fast into Malfoy.

Harry set up a rhythm of thrusting, groaning and giving Malfoy open mouthed kisses. From the noises Malfoy was making, he obviously enjoyed all three. Harry was quickly reaching his peak and grasped Malfoy's erection tightly. The blonde let out a loud shout before emptying himself into Harry's hand. The squeezing of Draco's muscles was more than Harry could handle and he too climaxed inside Draco.

He slumped on top of Draco, having just enough energy to press loving kisses into the side of his neck. Malfoy sighed softly and Harry took this as a sign to pull out of him. He was shocked however, when Draco glared at him before wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry looked surprised down at Draco who seductively smiled all of a sudden and rolled his hips in a circular motion. Oh bloody hell that felt fantastic! Harry couldn't help thinking as he gasped.

Draco continued doing the same motion until both he and Harry were both erect again.

Harry was gobsmacked. He had never gotten hard again that fast after coming. He pulled Draco's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting again. He smiled lovingly down at Malfoy, who was too preoccupied to even roll his eyes at Harry's soppy actions.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

A while later, Harry lay naked on the bed curled around Draco. He was slowly stroking his hair, contemplating his thoughts at the same time. It should be any day now, if Harry knew Voldemort. Considering Harry could see inside his head, he would say he knew him very well.

Malfoy made a sudden movement and sat up in bed. Harry sighed softly. He knew this would happen, just as he did every time. Malfoy moved off the bed and dressed quickly in his shirt and trousers and then robes.

Harry picked at a lose strand in the covers as Malfoy walked back over to him.

"Two days." was all Malfoy said. Harry looked up shocked at Malfoy, who was looking back at him grimly. Harry searched his eyes, but found no sign of deceit. He sighed and looked back down at the covers. A strong hand grasped his chin a second later and raised his head up again. Malfoy was staring intently into his eyes.

"It'll be fine I promise" he said firmly. Harry gave Malfoy a doubtful look, but nodded nonetheless. He hated when Malfoy had to go again. It was like letting him go straight back into the Lion's den. If he told Malfoy this he would probably reply 'with all you Gryffindors, I'm there already'. Harry would laugh and Malfoy would dismiss his fears once more. So Harry didn't bother saying anything anymore. It didn't help. Draco knew he was playing a dangerous game.

"I'll be there on the battle field in two days" Malfoy confirmed, "and I'll be there on the _light_ side okay?" Harry smiled at Malfoy and nodded again, this time with conviction. He couldn't hold onto Malfoy forever.

Then Draco kissed him, hard and fast, and enough to make his breath quicken. Harry was still panting as Draco picked up his mask, put it on and walked out the door.

Where had Harry seen that before? He thought sarcastically.

It would be over soon though and they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Little one shot for people. Probably a lot fluffier than my other stuff but hey, I liked it :P **

**Review if you guys did too!**


End file.
